les fautes du passé
by halinor14
Summary: Et si Naruto était parti en même temps que Sasuke? Et si il rencontrait les autres hôtes de démons?


« Les fautes du passé »

oh mon dieu !! tu te rends compte ? notre conversation tombe dans le mélo dramatique !!

_**« Les fautes du passé »**_

Après le départ de Sasuke chez Orochimaru, Naruto est partit à sa recherche avec quelques-uns de ses amis mais (comme vous le savez d'après le manga original) a échoué. Mais ici, lorsque Kakashi-sensei est arrivé sur les lieux, il n'y avait ni Sasuke-kun ni Naruto-kun. (C'est là que mon imagination prend le relais, enfin le mien, celui de ma sœur et d'une amie ).Ils ont donc été inscrit tous les deux dans le bimbo book des déserteurs de rang S.

La princesse Tsunade-sama, actuelle 5° hokage du village de Konoha, a bien entendu envoyé toute une escouade d'Ambu à leur recherche mais si elle a trouvé Sasuke-kun, inaccessible chez Orochimaru, il n'y avait aucune trace de Naruto-kun…nul part. Apparemment, il n'était allé ni chez Orochimaru, ni chez l'Akatsuki, se qui rassura un peu Tsunade­-sama.

Dans le village, la vie a repris son cours bien que les deux déserteurs ont laissé un grand vide dans le cœur de leurs compagnons (je ne pense pas avoir besoin de préciser que la plupart des habitants ont était rassuré du départ du kitsune renard).

Trois ans après

Les gardes du village caché de Konoha n'eurent le temps d'apercevoir qu'une silhouette noir déposer un corps devant les grandes portes de l'entrée du village. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, c'est à dire deux secondes plus tard, l'ombre avait disparu sans laisser la moindre piste à suivre. Ils s'approchèrent alors du corps allongé par terre et reconnurent Uchiwa Sasuke, déserteur, criminel recherché de rang S, assommé. Tsunade-sama arriva lorsque Sasuke-kun fut installé dans une chambre à l'hôpital, sous haute-surveillance bien entendu.

Elle soigna les quelques blessures qu'elle trouva et essaya de le réveiller, sans succès. Sasuke-kun était dans le coma. Et personne ne put découvrir pourquoi.

La princesse de Konoha pensa soudain à Naruto. Etais-ce toi la silhouette noir qui a rapporté Sasuke à son village…à votre village ?

Le retours de Sasuke à Konoha rendit espoir à ses compagnons. Si Sasuke était revenu au village, peut-être que Naruto rentrera aussi. Enfin Sasuke n'est pas revenu de son plein grès, certes, mais maintenant ils pouvaient de nouveau espérer.

Ce fut seulement une semaine après que Sasuke se réveilla et trouva autour de lui l'hokage, Sakura, devenue son élève, Shizune, qui était toujours auprès de Tsunade et Kakashi son ancien professeur.

« Où suis-je ? »demanda t-il.

« A Konoha. Pourquoi, tu te souviens pas que quelqu'un t'a amené jusqu'ici ? »répondit Tsunade.

« Non, enfin oui. J'était chez Orochimaru quand Naruto a surgit de nulle part et a attaqué les sbires d'Orochimaru. »

« Quoi ? Naruto ? Il était là ? Et il a attaqué Orochimaru tout seul ? »

« Oui, Naruto. Il était accompagné de deux personnes, un homme et une femme. Pourquoi cette question ? Vous devez bien savoir si vous avez donné une missions à Naruto ou pas. »

« …Non, je ne sais pas. Naruto a déserté le village le jour où toi-même est parti. »

« Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible. Son rêve est de devenir l'hokage de ce village, il ne peut pas l'avoir quitté. Son rêve serait brisé. »

« En effet, mais il l'a fait et personne ne sait pourquoi. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux de votre dernier affrontement, il avait déjà disparu. Depuis, nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle ni piste à suivre pour le retrouver. Sinon, dit-nous ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Orochimaru était en train de faire une réunion avec ses principaux collaborateurs lorsqu'il est apparu. La jeune femme lui a ordonné de s'occuper de nous tout seul :ce qu'il a admirablement fait je dois dire . Il les a tous mis KO puis s'est tourné vers moi, a soupiré et…plus rien. Puis il m'a emmené au repaire de l'Akatsuki et ont a cherché Itashi ensemble. Mais il n'y avait que la moitié des membres. C'est Naruto et la fille qui se sont occupés des présents. Le gars est resté près de moi et regardé simplement ses compagnons tuer la moitié de l'Akatsuki puis j'ai vu Naruto se tourner vers moi. Il m'a sûrement assommé. Enfin quand je me réveille, je me retrouve ici, avec vous à coté. »

« Et que comptes-tu faire ? »questionna Kakashi-sensei.

« Vu ma position, la question serait plutôt : vous que comptez-vous faire de moi ? Mais si vous insinuez que je compte m'enfuir, vous vous trompez. Je n'en ai plus besoin. »

« Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Si il ne m'avait pas parlez, je ne l'aurai même pas reconnu. Naruto comme ses deux compagnons étaient tout vêtus de noir et portaient des lunettes de soleil. Mais ce qu'il m'a dit est très probable, surtout après son combat contre Orochimaru et l'Akatsuki ! » répondit-il perdu dans ses pensées.

« Quoi ? Il t'a parlé ? Qu'a t-il dit ?A t-il fait une allusion à nous ? »s'exclama Sakura.

« Oui, il m'a parlé mais pas de vous. Je n'étais pas au courant qu'il était partit du village de la feuille. Il m'a seulement dit qu'il allait s'occuper de l'Akatsuki et qu'il suffisait que j'attende et que je m'entraîne car il allait chercher mon frère et que lorsqu'il l'aurait retrouvé, il viendrait me chercher pour que je le tue. Mais qu'il devait partir à sa recherche seul car lui et le reste de l'Akatsuki devaient sûrement se cacher et qu'à l'heure actuelle, personne ne pouvait les retrouver lui et son équipe ! Il m'a dit qu'il me laissait me venger à condition que je revienne ici. Il m'a aussi dit que sans son aide pour retrouver Itashi, jamais je ne pourrais venger ma famille, ce que je crois après l'avoir vu combattre. »ajouta t-il.

« Et que compte-tu faire maintenant ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. M'entraîner pour vaincre mon frère lorsque Naruto me dira où il est mais… »

« Je veux bien te réintégrer à Konoha si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais si j'arrive à t'éviter la prison, je ne pourrais pas contrôler les sentiments des autres à ton égards. Tu devras sûrement être surveillé mais je pourrais peut-être faire en sorte que ton équipe soit tes surveillants. Qu'en dis-tu ? Voudrais-tu faire à nouveau parti de Konoha ? »

« …Oui pourquoi pas, après tout je n'ai plus rien, plus de maison et c'est ici que j'ai vécu les meilleurs moments de ma vie (les grands moments de l'équipe 7 ) mais y a t'il une équipe qui m'acceptera ? Je sais très bien que ce que j'ai fais est impardonnable. Je comprendrais que l'on me rejette. Moi aussi , je me rejetterais si je le pouvais. »

« Je pense que Sakura-chan est enfin prêtes après ces trois dernières années à recommencer à travailler en équipe. Et avec Kakashi, il manque encore un membre. Kakashi ? Sakura ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? »dit Tsunade-sama.

« Oh ! C'est aux femmes de choisir ? »continua Kakashi-sensei.

« Je pense que Sasuke-kun est assez habile pour être nos coéquipiers et Kakashi pour et travailler et surveiller. Si tu veux, nous, on t'accepte. »

« V-vous, non, je vous est fait souffrir, je ne peux pas vous en demandez davantage. »

« Non ! Depuis que Naruto et toi êtes partit, je me suis demandé à quoi je servais, ce que j'avais fais à part tabasser et hurler sur Naruto et te courir après ! Maintenant que j'en est pris conscience, je veux reformer l'équipe 7 avec toi et Naruto et cette fois, je ferais vraiment partie de l'équipe. Vous n'aurez plus besoin de me sauver. Alors s'il te plais, reste et trouvons Naruto ensemble pour reformer notre équipe et reprendre comme avant…non, mieux qu'avant. »déclara gravement la jeune fille au cheveux rose.

« Euh … d'accord. Mais trouvons Naruto. Il m'a aidé certes, mais je veux retrouver mon frère seul ou, du moins, avec son aide. Mais je veux le trouver moi. C'est ma vengeance ! »

« Je pense que tu es au bon endroit. Tu es un bon ninja et nous en avons besoin. Je pensais justement dépêcher une équipe pour partir sur les traces de Naruto. Toutefois, si tes informations sont exactes, ça risque d'être difficile pour toi sachant que Naruto nous a tous dépassé !» reprit Tsunade-sama.

« Et je vous rappelle que nous n'avons pas la moindre piste. »déclara Kakashi.

« Vous allez vous rendre chez Gaara-sama, je crois savoir que qu'il est encore en contact avec lui. Puis vous irez chercher des informations dans chaque village. Vous reviendrez dans un mois maximum. Allez ! Exécution ! Vous partez dans une heure !»décida la princesse.

_**Une heure plus tard**_

« Parfait, vous êtes tous là ! Bon allez y mais faîtes attention, je ne veux pas une nouvelle guerre entre Konoha et Suna.

« Bien. Let's go ! »

« Eto…allez-vous ramener Naruto-kun ? Et si c'est exacte puis-je aider ? »osa prononcer la timide Hinata, trouvant le courage de ne pas bégayer à la pensée de revoir son unique amour : un certain blond trop aveugle pour l'avoir compris.

« Oui, Hinata-chan, nous allons chercher Naruto mais tu ne peux venir. Désolé, mais sinon on sera trop nombreux, alors entraîne toi pendant notre absence. Je te promet que nous ramènerons Naruto ! »s'exclama Sakura.

En prononçant ses paroles, elle se souvînt de la promesse que le beau blond lui avait faîtes avant de disparaître et refoula ses larmes. Sasuke a dû la comprendre car, pour la première fois, il montra de la compassion sur son visage et serra Sakura dans ses bras.

D'ailleurs, trop surprise, la pauvre Sakura fondit en larme et ne se calma que deux heures après.

_**Trois jours plus tard, à Suna**_

« Halte ! Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire au village de Suna ?demanda l'un des gardes.

« Nous sommes des ninjas du village caché de Konoha en mission et souhaitons voir Gaara-sama. »dit calmement Kakashi.

« Bien mais je vais vous accompagner. Désolé mais le village est en alerte. Suivez moi, je vous pris. »répliqua le gardien.

« Ca nous va mais dites moi, pourquoi le village est-il en alerte ? »

« Nous avons repéré des membres de l'Akatsuki il y a deux jours à quelques kilomètres plus au Nord. »

« L'Akatsuki ? »demanda subitement Sasuke.

« Il semblerait que Sasori et Deidara aient échappé au carnage d'il y a une semaine. Ils ne sont que deux mais même ainsi, ils restent dangereux surtout qu'on dirait qu'ils attendent des renforts. Nous arrivons. »termina t-il en coupant ainsi les autres questions qui allaient venir.

Après l'avoir remercié, ils entrèrent dans une grande salle et virent que Gaara-sama se trouvait à l'autre extrémité, parlant avec un chef de clan autour d'une grande table.

Etant devenu Kazekage moins de deux ans auparavant, c'était Gaara qui présidait.

Lorsque celui les aperçut, il se renfrogna et leur fit signe de s'approcher.

« Que faîtes-vous ici ? »demanda t-il d'un ton sec et cassant.

« Nous cherchons des informations pour trouver Naruto. Nous savons que vous avez gardé contact après sa désertion. »répondit Kakashi, surprit par le ton employé mais déterminé à retrouver son ancien élève.

« Après tout ce temps, c'est seulement maintenant que vous voulez le retrouver ? Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien pour vous. Vous allez également devoir quitter le village, étant en alerte, nous n'acceptons aucun étranger pour l'instant. »

« Nous voulons vraiment l'aider, s'il vous plais. »reprit Sakura.

« Je sais que vous ne lui voulez aucun mal mais il est méprisé dans votre village et quoique vous fassiez, vous ne pourriez rien changer. Désormais, Naruto-kun a trouvé une famille, des amis et un nouveau village. De plus, il n'a pas besoin d'aide et je vous conseillerez de ne plus le chercher et de le laisser vivre sa nouvelle vie tranquille. »

Vraiment surpris par les propos très cassant du Kazekage, le groupe ne réagit même pas lorsqu'ils furent reconduis hors du village.

« Quoi ? Naruto a une nouvelle vie ? Une nouvelle famille ? Des nouveaux amis ? Mais et nous ?»murmura Sakura, anéantie.

« Un nouveau village ? Mais il fait parti du village de Konoha !On ne peut pas en changer comme ça (et il sait de quoi il parle ). Et on connaît tous les villages, on aurait forcément était au courant, même pour le village d'Oto no kumi. »compléta Sasuke, dans le même état que son amie rose.

« Ces informations sont alarmantes. Nous devons absolument avertir Tsunade-sama le plus rapidement possible »finit Kakashi, toujours sérieux malgré son étonnement.

_**Quelques jours plus tard, dans le bureau de Tsunade**_

« Vos paroles sont plus qu'alarmiste. Je suis désolé mais la recherche de Naruto va devoir attendre car je ne doute pas que Gaara-sama déclare la guerre a Konoha pour protéger Naruto. Et le village ne pourra pas survivre à une autre guerre, du moins pour le moment. Mais le fait que Naruto fasse parti d'un autre village est en effet préoccupant. Car je suis sûr qu'aucun village connu n'abriterait Naruto pour l'aider et quand bien même nous en aurions entendu parler depuis le temps. Non, ça veut dire qu'un village s'est créé ou a été créé mais reste invisible pour les autres. C'est très préoccupant. Bon je dois en faire part au conseil. Merci, vous avez quartier libre. »annonça celle-ci.

_**Quatre mois après**_

Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Kakashi, Neji, Hinata et Gaï s'étaient rendus de toute urgence au pays du feu où l'on avait aperçut les deux renégats de l'Akatsuki, Deidara et Sasori, avec une dizaine de chunins. Voulant en finir avec eux une fois pour toute et récolter des informations sur le reste de l'Akatsuki, Tsunade-sama avait donc envoyé ses meilleurs ninjas. Les combats opposaient :

Sasori - Kakashi & Kiba

Deidara - Sakura & Sasuke

Les chunins - Neji & Hinata

Malgré leur agilité, les ninjas de Konoha peinaient et la victoire s'éloignait à chaque minutes. En effet, Kiba et Akamaru gisaient inconscients, Kakashi et Sakura avaient de graves blessures et tous manquaient cruellement de chakra. Toutefois, Deidara était blessée mortellement, 8 des 10 chunins étaient à terre, inconscients et Sasori luttait pour rester debout (il avait tous les os d'une jambe complètement explosés).

Kakashi se prépara à recevoir un ultime coup lorsqu'un coup de pied venu de nulle part envoya Sasori trente mètres plus loin, assommé. Le sauveur était un grand homme blond, tout vêtu de noir avec un cache sur le visage (style Kakashi), et portait des lunettes de soleil noir de sorte que l'on ne pouvait distinguer ses yeux. Il était accompagné d'un beau jeune homme, qui ressemblait un peu au blond sauf qu'il était brun. Il portait un pantalon noir sur une veste chunin noire et un grand manteau qui cachait une grande partie de ses artefacts. Il y avait aussi une magnifique jeune femme. Elle avait de long cheveux noir, une robe noire qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou et de grande botte noire qui lui montait presque au genou. Tout comme ses deux compagnons, ses yeux étaient cachés par de fines lunettes.

« Plan D ! »s'exclama la jeune femme.

« Compris ! »répondirent les autres.

Puis le brun disparu dans un tourbillon de lumières, le blond s'avança vers Deidara tandis que la troisième s'occupa des blessés (ceux de Konoha uniquement, bien entendu ). Cette dernière ne mit que deux minutes à les guérir (un temps qui fera pâlir de jalousie Tsunade-sama). Une fois sa tache accomplie, elle se releva et se tourna vers le blond. Celui-ci avait fini de s'occuper des derniers membres de l'Akatsuki et attendait patiemment sa collègue. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait fini, il fit un signe de tête et tous deux disparurent (lui dans un tourbillon de vent, elle, de feu).

Les ninjas de la princesse sortirent de la torpeur qui les avaient saisi depuis l'apparition de leurs sauveurs et se demandèrent s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé mais leurs adversaires KO, les blessures graves soignées et leurs souvenirs communs étaient contradictoires.

« Qui étaient-ce ? » demanda une Sakura abasourdie.

« J-je c-crois que c'était N-Naruto-kun. »osa dire la timide Hinata, toute rouge.

« Naruto ? Non, c'est impossible. Pourquoi serait-il là ? Et pourquoi se serait-il montré après être rester plus de trois ans dans l'anonymat le plus complet ? »répliqua Kiba.

« Pourtant c'était bien lui. Et ses coéquipiers sont les mêmes que se qui sont venus chez Orochimaru. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne nous a pas parlé.» dit Sasuke.

« Rentrons. Nous devons informer Tsunade-sama de notre découverte. Je sens qu'elle va encore être en colère (ils n'avaient pu trouver aucune piste pour suivre les trois sauveurs à leur départ, comme si ils avaient disparu de cette région en un seul pas). Enfin bref, en route, de toute façon, d'une certaine manière, nous avons accomplis la mission ou du moins, celle-ci est terminée (enfin une partie seulement mais pour les informations, faire parler des morts a toujours été compliqué ). » termina Kakashi.

Tous se mirent donc en route pour le village caché de la feuille où un grand sermon les attendait.

Pendant ce temps-là, Naruto (c'était bien lui !) réapparu devant Shin (le grand brun) avec Kagura (la belle jeune femme).

« Alors ? »demanda celle-ci à Shin.

« Il y avait quatre espions cachés dans les environs. Assez stupides, je dois avouer. » répliqua ce dernier.

« Stupide ou pas, ce n'est pas notre problème. Nous devons y allez, sinon le Sage va nous faire tout un discours sur la ponctualité, ce que j'aimerais assez éviter ! » s'exclama Naruto, perdant patience et frustré d'avoir dû se montrer à ses anciens amis.

« On y va mais tu devrais te calmer. »conseilla Kagura.

Puis les trois compagnons disparurent dans un tourbillon de lumière, de vent et de feu.

_**De retour à Konoha**_

Tsunade-sama, comme à son habitude, dormait sur ses dossiers en retard et fut réveillée en sursaut par une Shizune surexcitée.

« Ils ont vu Naruto-kun ! Les équipes de Kakashi et de Gaï sont rentrées et ils disent avoir rencontré Naruto. Celui-ci serait apparu comme par miracle, les aurait aidé avec ses deux compagnons et se serait échappé avant qu'ils ne puissent lui parler. » dit-elle précipitamment.

« Quoi ? Fais-les entrer tout de suite ! »

Quelques temps plus tard, après que Sakura est finie de faire son compte-rendu à l'hokage.

« Donc, si je comprend bien ce que je viens d'entendre, vous, les meilleurs ninjas de Konoha, n'avaient rien pu faire pour ramener ou du moins raisonner Naruto. Vous vous êtes contentés de le regarder sans rien faire ! Alors que vous savez très bien qu'il nous faut le récupérer ! »finit la princesse, folle de rage, se tournant vers Kakashi et Gaï.

« Il a énormément progressé. Il s'est occupé d'Orochimaru et de l'Akatsuki à trois uniquement. Son niveau de combat est aussi élevé que celui du quatrième hokage, sinon plus. Et ses compagnons eux-aussi sont très fort ! La fille a soigné des blessures mortelles comme des égratignures. Et tous savent parfaitement disparaître sans laisser de trace, dans un tourbillon. »se justifia Kakashi.

Soudain, Tsunade se redressa.

« Un tourbillon, dis-tu ? Un tourbillon de quoi ? Réfléchis bien, c'est très important. »demanda t-elle brusquement.

« Euh…un tourbillon de vent pour Naruto, de feu pour la jeune femme et de lumière pour le dernier. »

« Vent, Feu et Lumière ? Non, c'est impossible ! Shizune ! Part immédiatement à la recherche de Jiraya-sama. Dépêche-toi ! »

« Itekimasu ! ( j'y vais) »dit-elle avant de courir hors de la tour.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi y aurait-il un problème ? Nous aussi ont peux disparaître dans un tourbillon ! »se vexa Gaï.

« Peut-être mais pas avec un élément. dit la princesse avant de s'expliquer devant les mines interrogateurs devant elle, « Nous nous pouvons nous servir de tourbillon de feuilles, de brumes ou encore d'étincelles. Mais utiliser les éléments à l'état pur comme le feu, le vent, la terre, l'eau ou encore la lumière et presque impossible ! Il faut absolument maîtriser parfaitement l'élément avant de s'en servir pour voyager ! Enfin, pas étonnant que vous ne puissez pas les suivre car personne ne peut suivre quelqu'un qui utilise un élément à moins que lui-même ne l'utilise. A ma connaissance, seul le quatrième en était capable ! »

« Quoi ? le quatrième était aussi fort que ça ? Super ! »déclara Sakura.

« Oui, il était surnommé l'éclair jaune de Konoha car lui-aussi utiliser la lumière du soleil et personne ne pouvait le suivre ! »

Sur ce, elle les congédia et attendit Jiraya avec impatience.

_**A une centaine de kilomètres de Konoha**_

« Vous voilà enfin ! On vous attends depuis une heure ! Je commençais à m'impatienter. »s'exclama Kumaï, un jeune homme du même âge que Naruto et Shin, brun, vif et rapide bien qu'un peu enrobé.

« Calme toi un peu !On est là depuis à peine un quart d'heure. »le réprimanda Kaïla une belle jeune femme aux long cheveux châtain.

« Des ennuis ? »demanda posément le plus calme et le plus perspicace du trio, Kenshin, un jeune homme beau et intelligent qui avait toute les filles qu'il a rencontré à ses pieds (mariée ou pas ! Heureusement, c'était pas son genre et passer son temps loin des filles à part Kagura et Kaïla car elles le connaissaient bien et l'aimaient beaucoup : en ami seulement ).

« Pas vraiment, mais il semblerait que la princesse de Konoha est donné la même mission à quelques amis de notre Naruto ! »répondit Shin.

« Anciens amis ! Et vous ? »tonna le beau blond.

« Rien, mission accomplie !»souri Kumaï en montrant un grand rouleau.

« Bon allons-y ! »s'écria Kaïla

Et tous disparurent dans un tourbillon (tourbillon d'éléments uniquement ).

Ils réapparurent devant une splendide maison, au milieu d'un village qui datait de moins de trois ans et qui était connu uniquement de ses habitants.

« Naruto, Shin, je vous laisse affronter le Sage tout seuls. Je vais voir Kira-kun ! Jane »dit Kagura avant de disparaître de la vue de ses amis.

« Je crois que je suis un peu jaloux de Kira-kun. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que Kagura rigole et est vraiment heureuse ! Comme si lui-seul lui importe. »grogna Shin.

« Arrête ! Tu sais très bien que Kagura t'adore. Mais il est vrai que sans Kira, elle serait sûrement incapable de sourire, même avec nous. »révéla Naruto.

Cette affirmation laissa un blanc sur l'assistance et tous remercièrent silencieusement Kira-kun pour leur amie. Puis, pendant que Kaïla et Kumaï s'en allèrent au restaurant et que Kenshin alla voir le chef de la sécurité du village, Naruto et Shin, se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Sage (équivalent de l'hokage à Konoha).

« Naruto ! Shin ! Vous êtes rentrés ! Avez-vous réussi votre mission ? »dit le Sage d'un ton joyeux en les voyant entrer dans son bureau.

« Ohayo Sage-sama ! Bien sur, qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez ? »taquina Shin.

« Tout va bien. Kenshin est en train de remettre le rouleau du village de la vague à Ayate (le chef de sécurité du village). Et l'Akatsuki a bel et bien deux membres en moins. Nous n'avons toutefois pas pu les interroger sur leurs coéquipiers car les ninjas de Tsunade-sama étaient également présents. Nous avons du agir vite.» continua Naruto.

« C'est pas grave on les aura de toute manière jusqu'au dernier ! Néanmoins, j'ai une autre mission à vous confier. Désolé. »rajouta t'il en voyant la mine déconfite de Shin.

« Eh, mais c'est de l'esclavage ! On vient juste de rentrer de mission. »se plaignit-il.

« Oui, je sais. Toutefois, le rouleau des techniques interdites de Konoha est devenu indispensable. « Il » se prépare. Nous devons réagir. Allez chercher Kagura et partez tout de suite à la recherche du dernier rouleau ! Et encore désolé mais c'est votre tour ! »

« Ah bon, on les a tous sinon ? »demanda Naruto.

« Oui, il n'y a plus que ton rouleau à récupérer. Bon fini les explications, allez-y ! »les pressa t-il.

Ayant averti Kagura, le trio d'amis dit au revoir à leurs amis et repartirent vers Konoha dans un tourbillon.

_**Quelques temps plus tard, à Konoha**_

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Tsunade-sama ne dormait pas sur son bureau. En effet, après les derniers évènements, celle-ci avait ressorti les anciens dossiers qui concernaient le quatrième. Elle voulait savoir où il avait apprit sa technique de déplacement.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit dans la pièce voisine, endroit où sont rangé parchemins, rouleaux, sceaux,…. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se trouva devant un jeune homme blond qu'elle ne tarda pas à reconnaître.

« N-Naruto ? C'est toi ? Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »s'exclama t-elle, surprise.

« Oh, salut la vielle ! Où est le rouleau des techniques interdites ? »demanda innocemment celui-ci.

« L-Le rouleau des…non, tu vas gentiment me suivre et m'expliquer ce que tu as fais durant tout ce temps ! »se reprit-elle.

« Je suis vraiment désolé mais ce n'est pas dans mes projets. Alors, où est-il ? »

« Si tu n'as pas le temps, je vais t'aider à en trouver. Je te rappelle que tu es classé comme ninja déserteur de rang S alors tu vas calmement me suivre et tout me dire.

« Et dire qu'ils devaient monter la garde »murmura t'il en pensant à ses deux acolytes, « s'il vous plait, aidez moi puis oubliez moi ! Je ne peux pas vous suivre ! S'il vous plait ! »se reprit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Désolé mais je pressens que tu sais beaucoup de choses devenues très importantes pour le village. Tu es encore ici chez toi alors dis-moi tout et j'essayerais de t'éviter la prison. D'ailleurs, je crois que Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun et Kakashi-sensei t'attendent pour reformer l'équipe 7, alors s'il te plait, reviens ! »

« Si vous savez que les choses changent, tant mieux car c'est exact. Quant à revenir à Konoha pourquoi sachant qu'il n'y a plus rien ici qui me retienne. Je te rappelle que je n'habite plus ici, alors donne moi ce que je veux et laisse moi ! Franchement, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais revenir habiter ici ? »

« Comment ? Comment peux-tu dire que Konoha ne signifie plus rien pour toi ? Ici, il y a tous tes amis ! Ici, il y a ta maison ! Comment peux-tu dire qu'il n'y a plus rien pour toi ici ? Et nous alors ? Et moi ? »s'écria la princesse Tsunade.

« Le fait que Konoha ne représente plus rien pour moi ne devrait pas vous surprendre beaucoup pourtant ! N'étiez-vous pas au courant de l'attitude de la plupart des villageois à mon égard ? Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être grâce à mes anciens amis, je ne nourris à l'égard de ton village plus que de l'indifférence ! Je crois même que le Sage, notre chef, veut établir une alliance avec Konoha. »

A ce moment là, deux silhouettes surgirent dans la pièce.

« Tsunade-sama !Tsunade-sama ! Des éclaireurs ont repéré un homme ressemblant un peu à Naruto pas loin d'ici ! Peut-être est-il près d'ici… »

Le cri de Sakura s'étouffa dans sa gorge en apercevant Naruto. Sous le choc, elle resta figée tandis que Sasuke regardait tour à tour Tsunade et son meilleur ami en se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas. Celui-ci, par contre, sembla contrarié et continua sa discussion avec l'hokage comme ils n'étaient pas arrivés.

« A moins que vous ne souhaitiez une guerre entre nos deux villages, il serait préférable pour vous de me donner le rouleau puis de me laisser partir »menaça Naruto.

Ses deux anciens coéquipiers ne parurent pas comprendre ses paroles mais Tsunade, elle trouva une solution.

« Je veux bien te laisser partir mais à condition que Sakura-chan et Sasuke-kun t'accompagnent dans ton village. Pour fixer les conditions de notre futur alliance, bien entendu. »s'empressa t-elle de dire voyant Naruto sur le point de répliquer.

« Et le rouleau ? »demanda t-il simplement.

« Tu l'aura en signe de bonne foi de notre part. Alors ? »

« Alors d'accord. Mais si tu pense que Sakura et Sasuke finiront par me convaincre de revenir, tu vas être déçue. Cependant, j'accepte qu'ils m'accompagne au village de la tornade à condition qu'ils fassent exactement ce que le leur ordonne. Il existe une règle clair au village qui interdit d'en montrer l'accès aux visiteurs et même moi ne peux détourner cette règle. Je suis sur que vous comprenez… »

« Très bien. Quand partez-vous ? »

« Dans quelques minutes. Il me faut retrouver Kagura et Shin à l'entrée. Allons-y ! »termina t-il en parlant pour la première fois au deux chunins de Konoha.

Puis il sortit par la fenêtre sans attendre de réponse.

« Allez y et faîtes en sorte qu'il revienne vivre ici. Moi même n'ai pas réussi mais vous peut-être… Bon filez car il ne vous attendra pas ! Désolé, ce voyage risque de ne pas être très bien vu par ses compagnons et par les villageois du village de la tornade mais c'est le seul moyen pour nous d'en apprendre plus. »

« Moi, j'ai l'habitude ! bon, Sakura-chan, allons-y ! »répliqua le beau brun.

Quelques instants plus tard, devant les portes de l'entrée du village de la feuille, Shin attendait patiemment ses deux compagnons.

« Naruto ? Mais, que font-ils là ? » fit-il en le voyant arriver suivit de Sakura et de Sasuke.

« Ils viennent avec nous au village. Ils veulent voir le Sage. Tant fais pas, nous avons le rouleau et ils sont d'accords pour nous suivre en aveugle. Où est Sakura ? »répondit Naruto.

« Elle était bizarre et m'a interdit de la suivre. Je pense qu'elle est allée voir la tombe de sa famille. De toute façon, elle devrait plus tarder, elle déteste attendre et faire attendre les autres ! Tiens là voilà ! On dirait qu'elle aussi ramène du monde !»

« Salut, je suis pas trop en retard ? »fit-elle en regardant fixement Sasuke.

« Non, Naruto viens juste d'arriver. Bonjour Jiraya-sama. »s'exclama poliment Shin.

« Bonjour. Comment me connaissez-vous ? »

« Tout le monde connaît l'un des trois ninjas légendaires ! »

« Quand vous aurez fini, on pourrait s'en aller ? On commence à attirer la foule. »interrompit Naruto sans regarder son ancien sensei.

Celui-ci le remarqua et se renfrogna.

« Alors Jiraya-sama vient avec nous ? »s'exclama Shin.

« Oui, nous devons discuter et vu que je n'ai pas le temps tout de suite et que je ne peux le laisser sans une explication sachant ce qu'il sait, nous n'avons pas le choix ! »fit Kagura qui s'était rapprochée de Sakura et avait sorti trois parchemins identiques, « Je me charge de Sakura. Naruto, tu prends Sasuke et Shin tu t'occupe de Jiraya ! On y va. »dit-elle en lançant un parchemins à ses coéquipiers.

Dans un même mouvement mais sans un signe, chacun le déroula et soudain, Sakura, Sasuke et Jiraya perdirent la vue. Lorsque la demoiselle commença à paniquer, Kagura lui expliqua que ce n'était que temporaire le temps d'aller au village et qu'une fois arriver, elle leur rendrait la vue. Puis ils disparurent dans trois tourbillons.

Lorsque Kagura les libéra du gengutsu, les ninjas de la feuille s'aperçurent qu'ils se trouvaient à l'entrée d'un magnifique village, apparemment récent.

« Vous pouvez circuler partout où vous voulez dans le village à condition de rester dans l'enceinte du territoire de la tornade. Je vais vous montrez là où vous dormirez ce soir. Vous verrez le Sage demain matin. Shin, va chercher des pass s'il te plait. Kagura, tu peux aller chercher Kira-kun si tu veux. Je m'occupe du reste. »expliqua le blond.

« Merci beaucoup Naruto ! Mais Jiraya vient avec moi.»répondit le jeune femme en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue avant de disparaître avec son ancien maître, bientôt suivit par Shin que essayait de refouler son fou rire devant la tête de Sakura après le baiser. Il se demandait s'il devait lui dire la relation entre Naruto et Kagura puis renonça, pensant que la suite allait être amusante et de toute façon, comment lui expliquer alors que lui aussi avait du mal ?

Naruto abandonna Sasuke et Sakura devant une belle bâtisse qui semblait être inhabitée et leur demanda d'attendre Shin et les pass avant de visiter la ville. En effet, si quiconque se promener dans le village en étant étranger et sans pass, celui-ci se retrouvait directement en prison et dans l'attente d'une punition bien plus grande qu'une amende ! Puis le blond disparu en direction du bureau de l'hokage pour l'informer du succès de la mission et de la visite de ses anciens amis et professeur.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que Sasuke et Sakura tournaient en rond dans leur chambre commune (ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux semaines ), quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez. Shin-kun ! Pouvons nous sortir, j'étouffe ici ! »s'écria la jeune femme au cheveux rose.

« Oui, je viens d'aller voir Ayate, le chef de la sécurité ici. Il m'a donné des pass pour vous. Vous êtes des invités de marque car ils sont signés Naruto-kun, tout le monde ici vous montrera du respect ! Venez, je vous fais visiter puis vous laisserez vous balader librement. »répondit le nouvel arrivant.

« Peux-tu tout nous dire sur ce village ou il y a des secrets ? »demanda Sasuke.

« Non, je peux dire tout ce que vous voulez savoir. Pourquoi ? Y a t-il une question que tu n'ose pas me demander ? »répondit Shin qui, escorté par les deux nouveaux, sortait de l'immeuble pour visiter la ville.

« Je me demandais juste pourquoi vous aviez un chef de la sécurité. A Konoha, nous n'en avons pas. »

« Konoha est connu de tout le monde ! La village de la Tornade, lui, est caché de tous. Ayate est chargé de surveiller les sceaux tout autour du village et de contrôler les non résidents. »

« Qui sont les résidents ? Pourquoi sont-ils venus dans un village coupé des autres ? »questionna Sakura.

« Les habitants sont tous des exclus, des rejetés des villages connus ou tout simplement des personnes qui avaient envie de changer complètement de vie. Ici, vous n'aurez pas besoin d'argent. Tout est gratuit. Nous vivons dans une totale harmonie et même si c'est Kaze-sama qui dirige le village, tout le monde est au pouvoir. Naruto a toujours voulu être l'hokage, chez vous non ? Ici, il aurait pu mais a préféré laissez ce rôle à son sensei ! Il reste tout de même le principal conseillé du Sage. »

« Il aurait pu ? Comment ça ? On lui a proposé ? »

« Pas exactement. C'est Naruto qui a construit ce village et trouvé ce système de vie. Il n'est pas encore parfait mais beaucoup mieux que le votre, à mon avis ! »

« C'est Naruto qui a construit ce village ? »s'écria Sakura, très surprise.

« Oui, avec l'aide du Sage et de Kagura. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, il m'a demandé si je souhaitais vivre dans un village où tout le monde est accepté pour lui-même. Pas par ses antécédents ni ses ancêtres mais ses actes présents. J'ai accepté et ne regrette pas du tout mon choix ! »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ce n'est pas Naruto qui dirige ? »redemanda Sasuke.

« A cause de son secret ! Vous êtes au courant pour le bijuu ? »

« Oui, on sait pour Kyubi. Mais quel est le problème si tout le monde accepte les autres en jugeant sur les actes ? Après avoir formé ce village, je pensais que tout le monde le nommerait Sage ! »

« En effet, mais ce n'est pas les autres qui refusent, c'est Naruto ! Il dit qu'il n'est pas prêt. Pas encore ! Bon je dois aller prendre Kira-kun de Kagura et l'amener à l'école. Vous voulez venir ou vous préférez vous promener tout seul ? »

« On vient. Mais qui est Kira-kun ? »décida Sasuke.

« Kira-kun est un petit garçon de sept ans qui est le fils adoptif de Kagura-san. Pour Naruto-kun et moi-même il est comme un petit frère. C'est Kagura et Naruto qui s'en occupe le plus, bien que Kaïla, Kenshin, Kumaï et moi le garde aussi. »

« Kaïla, Kenshin et Kumaï ? Qui sont-ils ? »

« Avec Kagura et Naruto, on forme la première équipe de ninjas appelée équipe Alpha. Kaïla, Kenshin et Kumaï sont l'équipe Gamma, communément appelé les trois K. Kira-kun ! »s'exclama t-il d'un coup en voyant un mignon petit garçon courir vers lui.

« Alors ? Bien travaillé ? »demande le grand.

« Oui, hier je suis passé chunin ! Mais eux, c'est qui ? »répondit le petit en se tournant vers les deux autres restés en retrait.

« Je te présente Sakura Haruno et Sasuke Uchiwa. Des…amis de Naruto. »

« Uchiwa ? Comme mam… »

Shin interrompit son jeune frère puis se tournant vers le couple :

« Allons-y ! L'école n'attend pas !. »fit-il, gêné.

« Euh…d'accord. »dit Sasuke.

Kira comprit qu'il ne devait pas dévoiler le lien entre Sasuke Uchiwa et sa mère, Kagura. Cependant, il alla se cramponner à la main de l'homme au sharingan et se colla contre lui.

« Dis, où est Kagura ? »demanda Shin au petit garçon.

« Partie discuter avec un vieux monsieur au cheveux blanc. Elle m'avait demandé de t'attendre. »répondit celui-ci, « Tu vas rester, dis ? Dis que tu vas rester. »répéta t-il plusieurs fois à Sasuke.

« Pour quelques jours peut-être. »répondit Sasuke, surpris, gêné et très maladroit avec le petit garçon.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que Sasuke-kun reste ici ? »lui demanda gentiment Sakura.

« Parce que c'est ici que vis Kagura ! »lui répondit celui-ci, gravement.

Sakura aurait presque éclaté de rire devant la tête trop sérieuse de Kira mais ses paroles l'en empêcha.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »reprit-elle.

Celui-ci se tourna vers Shin puis lui répondit :

« Tu le sauras bientôt ! Mais je suis heureux que vous soyez là ! »fit Kira en lui souriant à la façon de Naruto.

Celle-ci crut, sur le coup, que le petit garçon n'était pas le fils adoptif de Kagura mais le vrai fils de Naruto. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent devant l'école, Kira serra Sasuke et Sakura avant de s'élancer dans un couloir.

« Il est très attachant ! »dit Sakura.

« Oui, il a, en quelque sorte, sauver Kagura de la solitude. Bon je vais aller la chercher ainsi que Naruto. Vous n'avez qu'à vous promener. Je viendrais vous chercher à 20h pour manger. Ne quittez pas l'enceinte du village ! »cria t-il avant de partir en direction de la plus grande tour.

« Que faisons-nous, Sasuke-kun ? »demanda la jeune femme à son copain.

« Visitons ce village vu que nous avons eu l'autorisation. On trouvera peut-être des infos sur le changement soudain de Naruto ! »

« D'accord, allons-y, j'aimerais bien revoir le jeune Kira. Il t'a regardé bizarrement tout à l'heure ! »

« Oui comme si il savait quelque chose que nous ne serions pas ; mais bon on finira bien par le savoir. »

Ils passèrent la journée à se balader puis retournèrent à leur chambre, surprit par l'ambiance de la vie ici. En effet, en plus de l'absence d'argent, les villageois s'entraidaient pour tout et n'importe quoi : ils avaient vu un très jeune garçon raccompagner un vieillard chez lui avec ses courses, sans penser à son profit personnel, chose impensable à Konoha ou ailleurs !


End file.
